


Melodies under the moonlight

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: Roxas couldn't figure out if it was the sound of the club's music or the sound of her voice that made him feel light-hearted. Written for Rokunami week 2020
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Melodies under the moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Cheers!"

The gang of four shouted as they lightly clashed their drinks against each other. Roxas took a few sips from his drink as he glanced over at his friends and co-workers. Sitting across from him was the laid back and sarcastic bartender Axel, they knew each other ever since Roxas started working for their nightclub called "The Scared Moon" and in the first week they became best friends. Next to him was the black haired piano player Xion, she was shortly recruited here after Roxas was. He was the one to show her the ropes of how things were run around here. She was shy and nervous during her first few shifts but before long, she got adjusted to her surroundings and joined his and Axel's friendship making them an unbreakable trio of best friends. Lastly, next to Axel was the stoic blue haired Saix, much like Axel he was also a bartender and was the previous manager of the nightclub.

Saix then stepped down from that position after an intense argument with their boss. Thankfully he was left off with a warning but one more slip up like that and they would need to find a new place for karaoke night. What was Roxas's role around here? He was the singer to the club's band that Xion was apart of too. However, tonight was one of his days off as someone new was going to cover over for him. Still that didn't stop him from hanging out with his friends.

"Seems like tonight is going to be a busy one" Xion spoke out first as more people suddenly started to appear inside the bar.

"Ofcourse, after all tonight is a full moon. Expect a full-house at the very least" Saix said impassively as he took another slip from his drink.

"Wake me up when it's morning will ya?" Axel groaned as he dramatically hit his head down on the table.

Roxas laughed, "Hey it could be worse" he mentioned.

"Like you're one to talk Roxas. Me and Saix are the only bartenders here so we don't get that form of luxury" Axel replied back lifting his head back up to face the blond singer.

"Hey we don't know for sure how she'll do. That's why I'm here in case she feels overwhelmed and needs me to take over for a while" Roxas replied. "Speaking of which, she should be here by now"

"She texted me earlier saying she was going to be running a little late. I told her not to worry about it and just text me when she arrives" Xion told them. "I do hope she doesn't get stage fright with this many people around"

"Yeah, I remember your first night on the stage. Definitely wasn't a pretty sight to see" Roxas teased her as he then received a playful punch to his arm.

"I'm sorry that we all weren't born with the attention for the audience, Chocobo head" Xion joked back to him.

"Do I need to remind you two that we're out in public" Saix interrupted the two's bickering.

"We're sorry Mom" both of them replied as Saix glared at them.

"It doesn't matter... our break is almost over" Saix said as he got up from his seat and proceeded back to his work position behind the bar.

"Well I better go join him soon" Axel said as he chugged down the remains of his drink.

Xion's phone then vibrated as she answered the upcoming call.

"Hey!...Good! You made it alright?...No, she can come in but it's a bit crowded...Ok, goodbye"

Xion then turned towards them, "That was Kairi, the singer for tonight. She made it here safely with her sister" she told them.

"Sister?! She brought her sister here with her?" Axel asked her.

"She wanted her to come along with her and that's why she was running late. I didn't see any issues as long as she doesn't cause any trouble" Xion answered. "Now if you excuse me I need to go help out Kairi and get ready for the performance tonight"

"Good luck out there!" Roxas said to her.

"Knock them dead kiddo!" Axel added.

Xion smiled waving goodbye to them as she then went backstage.

"So are you heading out then Roxas?" Axel asked him.

Roxas shook his head, "I was actually going to stay here a while, I have nothing else going on" Roxas answered, poking his straw among the ice cubes in his cup.

Axel grinned, "Are you Suuure it doesn't have anything to do with a interest in Kairi's sister?"

"Shut up! Besides, like Xion mentioned it's going to be crowded here tonight. The chances of us meeting are the chances of Saix smiling at a box of puppies" Roxas replied.

"Anything can happen Roxas! Especially on a magical night like this one" Axel told him getting up from his chair grabbing the empty glass cups. "If you need another drink you know where to find me"

Roxas didn't respond back to him as his mind was focused on his friend's words. "Anything can happen Roxas! Especially on a magical night like this one"

Roxas laughed under his breath at his friend's ridiculous statement. His life hasn't been an easy one so why would tonight be any different?. Roxas then looked up at the small glass ceiling in part of the roof as it did reveal the white moon shining down upon them in it's perfect form in the night sky. Roxas then blinked as he thought he saw a single shooting star rain from the night sky. He descended his eyes back down to the dance floor as he spotted someone he had never seen before.

She wore a slim white dress as the straps hung from her shoulders and stopped at her knees. Her skin was much paler compared to everyone else in the club. Her hair radiated a platinum colored blond that was draped over her right shoulder. She turned her head as their eyes then met. She then smiled warmly at him before walking over to him.

"Hello, my name is Namine!"

"Hi..."

"Would you like to dance with me? I heard that the band is about ready to come out and start playing soon" She asked him.

"W-what?" Roxas asked, still in awe by her unexpected approach to him.

"Unless... You'll only dance with someone you like?" Namine asked him again not losing her smile.

"No that's not it!" Roxas replied to her as his cheeks were now clearly red.

"I just can't dance..." he said looking away from her.

"Good thing you'll have me to catch you if you fall. Come on" She said grabbing his wrist in her small fragile hands as he suddenly found himself on the dance floor with her by his side.

She then placed his right hand on her waist and his left on her shoulder. She then held his left hand with her own and placed her hand upon his shoulder. The lights then dimmed down around them as the sound of the chords began playing off an haunting atmosphere leaving the dance floor of people in suspension, including Roxas. A second later and suddenly the haunting atmosphere was completely replaced by a happier jazzy tune. Then a woman's voice cried out in joy matching her vocals along to the catchy jazzy tune playing.

It was at that moment that Namine began to swing side by side with Roxas in her arms. Roxas was being cautious to not step on her feet or lose his own balance and knock them both down. While managing his thoughts and feet, the two blondes accidentally bumped into a couple besides them.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Roxas wanted to apologize but Namine stuck her tongue out at the irritated couple before turning back to Roxas.

"Tell me...Uh"

"Roxas"

"Roxas, have you ever drawn before?" she asked him.

"I used to doodle in my notebook in class. Why?" He asked, earning a giggle from her.

"That's perfect! You know Dancing isn't that much different from Art. You just need to let your body move you and not you moving your body" she told him. Roxas then nodded deciding to take her advice.

They took it slow as she advanced towards him and he tried to match her movements. He then remembered her advice and finally gave his body control over to the jazz music. Both moved their legs to be on pace with the beat of the song. He then leaned back before pulling Namine back to him. The two pulled back but their hands were still connected as they quickly rushed forward and spun around each other.

They spun around each other a few more times as their surrounding behind them became a blur. They occasionally switched hands while dancing but no matter what they still held onto each other like their lives depended on the contact. Hands still connected, they stamped their feet to the emotional lyrics coming from the female singer about wanting to spend one more day with her lover. Roxas then spun Namine towards him as he caught her body in both his arms. She was flustered from both the dancing and how close their faces seemed to be.

Roxas hatched an evil idea as he began to lower his face towards Namine's lips. She didn't push him away as she was continuing to catch her breath. Once he was inches away from touching them with his own. A smirk appeared on his face, he then quickly pulled away before twirling Namine as even her white dress began to lift up into the air. Once she was back safely in his arms, she pouted at him.

Roxas frowned seeing that maybe his trick was too mean. However, Namine then quickly leaned forward as he came into view of her mysterious blue colored eyes. "Looks like I was right about you only dancing with someone you like" she said as her lips were close to his. He felt a small grin forming on his lips. "Never said I deny it" he replied to her. She giggled, "You're too sweet but I'm afraid our song is almost done" she said to him.

The two unraveled from each other as they returned back to their original position. Namine guided Roxas once again across the dance floor but unlike last time, he was on par with her. Move for move, step for step, back to back the two never lost sight of each other. Roxas found Namine's hand once more as they spun around for the last time. Before Roxas pulled her back to him as the two were together and out of breath as the sounds of applause were ringing in their ears.

Namine then looked over to the stage before letting go of Roxas's hand. "I need to go congrats my sister on her performance" she told him, separating from him.

She then held a finger over her lips and winked at him. "Thanks for the dance Roxas"

"Y-Your welcome Namine" Roxas said blushing as he watched the blond beauty disappear into the crowd.

"Seems like Axel was right all along"

Roxas turned around to see Saix cleaning up a table nearby him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Roxas questioned him.

"That blond girl you just danced with was Kairi's sister" Saix said pointing over to where the stage was.

Roxas then looked over to see Namine hugging the red haired singer of tonight's performance who was wearing a similar pink dress to match her sister. Xion was also by them congrating Kairi and being introduced to Namine.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as the sense of reality washed over him. He didn't care if Axel or Xion teased him about this later. All he could think about was his next dance with Namine.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For anyone wondering the jazz music inspired for this fic was in fact the new Dearly Beloved for Melody of Memory.


End file.
